Episode 016
Breakthrough! Ninja Soccer!! (破れ！忍者サッカー‼, Yabure! Ninja sakkā‼) is episode 16 of the Inazuma Eleven anime. Summary With Kazemaru still on the team, for now, Raimon can move forward and concentrate on the Nationals. And they'll need to - their first game is against the speedy Sengoku Igajima Junior High. If they don't win this, the dream is over before it's even begun! Plot Hibiki announces that their next match will be against Sengoku Igajima .Haruna states that Sengoku's coach , Igajima Sen'ich , is said to be a descendant of ninjas! And that it is rumored that they use secret ninja skills for trainnig! Endou states that they should not worry and "No matter what kind of team they are, it's no different if they play soccer." Aki then comes in stating that it's time for practice when she gets an e-mail from Natsumi .The e-mail reads:"To everyone in the Raimon Eleven ,even though it's the first and important match for the Nationals ,I'm sorry I couldn't fulfill my duties as a manager.But I believe you'll rein victorious.Win at all costs.Think of these as words from the chairman ." Before the match starts,the Raimon Eleven do some training.When suddenly,a mysterious person steals the ball from Gouenji .When asked who he is,he replies:"I have no reason to tell you." Much to the annoyance of Endou. He then challenges Gouenji to a one on one match.When Gouenji asks who he is he answers that he is "Kirigakure Saiji of Sengoku Igajima" Kirigakure then says that they'll dribble to the other side of the field competing with their speed. Gouenji replies "No thanks. That's bothersome." Kazemaru notices Miyasaka in the audience and takes up the offer.When Kirigakure asks who Kazemaru is,Kazemaru replies : "I have no reason to tell you." Imitating Kirigakure. Kirigakure sems annoyed by this. When they start,Kirigakure shows impressive speed,almost running faster than Kazemaru. Before they can finsh the competition,another mysterious personn steals the ball from Kazemaru! And,yet another,from Kirigakure.Then Kirigakure,and the 2 mysterious people (also from Sengoku Igajima) dissappear.Leaving everyone baffeled. As the match starts Sengoku immediately steals the ball from Raimon.Kirigakure makes a shoot but Endou blocks it.Sengoku are showing an incredible display of hissatasu.Making it a one-sided game.During the 2nd half,Sengoku atack without rest.Kirigakure makes a hissatsu shoot and Endou fails to block it.But Kazemaru ran all the way back and stopped it.Gouenji and Kazemaru use Honoo no Kazamidori and score.Gouenji then uses Fire Tornado and gives them the winning point .After the match,Miyasaka tells Kazemaru that he understands now,that Kazemaru belongs with soccer.Aki and Endo visit Natsumi at the hospital.Natsumi states that her father is fine.After they tell her that she won the match,she appears really happy. And saying that it is good that Endou can use his hand in around 2 days. Saying that he his their only goalie."It is a noteworthy horse that can return it's rider to saftey"says Natsumi. To wich Endo replies "Are you calling me a horse?!" Natsumi says that's not what she ment and they argue about this.Then the episode ends. Hissatsu Used *Zanzao (Kirigakure Saiji ) *Shikofumi *Dragon Tornado (Someoka Ryuugo and Gouenji Shuuya ) *Tsumuji *Bunshin Feint *Kumo no ito *(Atempted) Inazuma Otoshi (Kabeyama and Gouenji ) *Kagenui *Tsuchidaruma (Kirigakure) *Nekketsu Punch (Endou Mamoru) *Bunshin Shoot *The Wall (Kabeyama Heigorou ) *God Hand (Endou) *Honoo no Kazamidori (Kazemaru and Gouenji) *Fire Tornado (Gouenji) Proverb '''Mamoru '''If the first way doesn´t work, then try the second way. If that doesn´t work try a third way! Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes